Collision
by Sincerely Priss
Summary: Eight years after Sasuke left Sakura is the most powerful kunoichi in Kohona, but she is a member of the ANBU Elite. She leaves Kohona after she attempts suicide. She has a death wish, he just wants her to join him in Akatsuki. An unlikely pair..DeiSak
1. Chapter 1

Collision, A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I seriously doubt I'd be on here…..

A/N: this is my first fic so sowwy if it's a little rough at times…..

As wind wisped through the trees surrounding the village of Kohona, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, two shadowy figures looked down upon the faces on the mountain. Both had an air of suppressed anticipation and one had fear in his heart, though no one could tell. He idly wondered how he would be received back in his old home. He'd been gone so long his old life seemed surreal. Eight long years he had been subjected to his desire the get revenge upon the one who had stolen the life he could have had. But none of that mattered anymore, he was home. He was home.

Sakura wobbled her way to the Hokage's tower, blood running down her body leaving large puddles behind her. She had been on an extended mission to assassinate a Futile Lord and his wife in the Land of Tea and as she was coming home she encountered some difficulties. Thankfully, such injuries were common with her position.

She was now a member of the ANBU Elite, the most prestigious of all ninja ranks. The only person they answered to was the Hokage. They were the ones who did the dirty work, the mass murderers. The ones who were expected to have a life expectancy of one year if not less. They were the very epitome of what it ment to be a ninja, to be an emotionless killer, a machine used in only the most gruesome of situations.

As she walked she ignored the glances people were giving her, the looks of fear. 'They don't know what it's like, they should be afraid' Sakura thought as she saw a child crying as she passed.

Nobody but the Hokage and the people actually in the Elite knew of its existence. But you didn't need to be in the loop to know that there was something off about the members. And people always fear what they do not know. And fear could be a dangerous thing.

As Sakura finally reached the tower she saw how crowded the entrance was, there must be something going on. She paused for a second, contemplating, and focused her chakra in her feet and started her assent up the side of the building. Finally, she reached the window at the top of the tower, the window to Tsunade's office. She jumped in without sparing a glance at who was in the room. Her mission report was always a priority and she had been told that no meeting was important enough to keep her from delivering it.

Still ignoring the person in the room she turned directly to Tsunade. "Mission report, assignment completed, minor complications on the return trip." She stated, carefully keeping her emotionless facade. Ever since her promotion the Elite, she had learned that emotions were a hindrance, nothing more. She had seen so many comrades fall in the brutalest ways she couldn't possibly still have her sanity if she didn't become impassive to everything. So she molded herself to become the perfect shinobi, the perfect weapon. In other words, she was emotionless.

"Do you care to tell me these complications?" Tsunade inquired while giving Sakura the tell-me-before-I-hurt-you look. Sakura just gave Tsunade a blank stare, "I encountered 10 Stone Jounins just outside Fire countries' border. I disposed of them, they were barely a hindrance." Her voice sounded robotic.

"Oh, well…very well then. You should probably head to the hospital, those wounds look nasty."

Sakura glanced at Tsunade and walked out of the office without even realizing who had been in the room with her. All the while the unnoticed man had but one thought in his head. Sakura.

TWO WEEKS LATER….

"So Leader-sama wants this kunoichi? Why her? She looks so weak and fragile! What could she possibly have to offer us?" A fishlike man complained. He was all but twitching in annoyance and he was almost in a state of denial. Leader-sama just had to pick the girl on the kyuubi boys' team! She had no talent, no kekkei genkai, not even an interesting weapon! It didn't make any sense!

"Patience Kisame" was the quiet reply.

Now, Kisame being the intelligent fish man that he is decided he had two options. One: dare to ask the elder Uchiha his reasoning and possibly be subject to the Mangekyo Sharingan, or Two: shut the fuck up and hope to whatever god Hidan worshiped was feeling merciful. He decided the latter. He put his attention back on the kunoichi and watched her stumble back to her apartment, obviously wounded. He could clearly see a large puncture wound on her stomach, the blood was seeping through her shirt and running down her legs. This was the sixth time in the last two weeks he had seen her limping home, badly injured.

Itachi, on the other hand was scrutinizing her reaction to these wounds and why she had yet to collapse. He knew any lesser ninja would have most defiantly collapsed or gone into shock already, yet she didn't. Most ninja would have looked like they were in pain, yet she acted like she wasn't. Most ninja would have seemed bothered, and she just kept walking to her apartment without even going to the hospital. This, of course interested the elder Uchiha. But he would have a chance to see how her pretty little mind worked in due time…. He couldn't wait.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache, most likely because of her neglect to properly heal her injuries, not that she cared. All she could do was hope for a painful death, hopefully soon. She hated her life in Kohona; her fellow ninjas thought she was the scourge of the land, her old friends didn't seem to care about her anymore, and after her parents were murdered she had been living in a dingy apartment in the worst district in town. The only relief she could come by was the razor currently residing in the drawer next to her bed. For a moment she was sorely tempted to pull it out and take her stress out but she knew that she didn't have enough chakra to heal herself afterward. 'What the hell am I supposed to do today? It's my first day off in about three months…maybe I'll go talk to Ino… or I could go train…hmm...I think I'll go with the latter.'

Standing up, she looked around for her Elite outfit. The shirt was an all black corset with a dark purple ribbon in the back. There were also black fingerless gloves that reached mid arm and she would normally wear bandages underneath the left reaching all the way up her arm. The skirt was small, it would barely make mid thigh, and was dark purple. Finally, there were thigh high ninja sandals that she would wear white bandages underneath them. And of course her Haiti-ita which she wore tied around her neck.

She gathered her clothing up and went to take a hot shower, knowing it would relax her. The cherry blossom turned on the hot water and stripped the bloody clothing from her last mission off, she had neglected change her clothes when she had gotten home from her mission yesterday, she was too tired. She habitually glanced in the mirror before stepping in the shower and casually took an inventory of her many scars, most recent. 'I miss the old days, when I was vain enough to care it I got a scar. Back when I was so carefree, the only thing that used to worry me was my appearance.' She blocked the most of the memories that came pushing into her conscious…

A/N cliffy!!! Please forgive me! I swear its gonna get mucho better… I just have to get around to the main plot…and click the magic button…u review for me, I review for you… O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Collision, A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: now, now, children, don't get excited. I don't own!

A/N: Yes I did change my s/n…. I thought I needed a change…I thought is be nice and give you a little more dramatic goodness… I hope you like-y!

RECAP:

_She gathered her clothing up and went to take a hot shower, knowing it would relax her. The cherry blossom turned on the hot water and stripped the bloody clothing from her last mission off, she had neglected change her clothes when she had gotten home from her mission yesterday, she was too tired. She habitually glanced in the mirror before stepping in the shower and casually took an inventory of her many scars, most recent. 'I miss the old days, when I was vain enough to care it I got a scar. Back when I was so carefree, the only thing that used to worry me was my appearance.' She blocked the most of the memories that came pushing into her conscious…_

AND ON WITH THE STORY…

The memories forced themselves through the floodgate that was her mind. Images were assaulting every cell in her brain, flashing before eyes faster than she could comprehend. But she already knew what these images were; she had lived them after all.

_Sasuke when he was leaving, thanking her for one last time and the never ending hell that were the weeks afterward. The temporary sanctuary that had been Tsunade's training, the loneliness that had gripped her when her parents died. Then most recently, the people glancing out of the corner of their eyes, wary of her and spiting her without even speaking. _

'Stop!' She wailed in her mind.

_Their suspicion, the harsh words spoken when they thought she couldn't hear. The days she realized she had no purpose which was the very same days she had decided to sign her life away to the Elite. _

'_**STOP**__!'_ her minds pitiful wail didn't help to cease the assault.

_The look her shisou gave her the day she had offered the job to Sakura, the knowledge that her sensei wanted her to sign her life away resulting in her guaranteed demise.. The pain that no one would even notice if she died…the pain…_

Sakura gripped her head between her hands and her harsh pain filled cry rang throughout the apartment. Her vision blurred and her voice faltered. She wept for the last time. She would not spare another tear for her lost life. No more. Sakura felt a chilling certainty settle into her bones. She had to find a way out. Even if her days were on a final countdown she knew she couldn't keep living like this, on the edge of insanity with death lurking around the corner. She needed a way out, even if it was purposely letting herself sustain a lethal blow on her next mission. Sakura inhaled a sharp breath; she knew what she had to do. Tomorrow would be her last day in Kohona. Tomorrow would be the last day of her life. The pink haired girl felt happiness for the first time in years. A true emotion showed itself at the knowledge she would soon be free from this hell on earth.

Her vision blurred and her body went numb: she collapsed on the floor of her bathroom, water still running in the shower. The water particles gracing her skin and the cold tiles pressed again her cheek.

_And she smiled._

HOKAGES' TOWER

"Uchiha Sasuke, give me _one good reason_ to allow you to become a member of Kohona and a shinobi again. I understand that you've more than repaid your debt to this village, but that barely matters. The only real questions are can I trust you with the lives of the other Kohona ninja? Can I send you on a mission and not have to worry about you sabotaging the mission; can I trust you not to betray this village? What you say now will determine whether or not I allow you to serve here again." The sannin carefully said, obviously choosing her words carefully. Her stare penetrated the young missing-nin's gaze, obviously trying to intimidate him. '_Hmm… lets see how the smooth talking Uchiha handles this one' _she sneered in her head.

"Madam Hokage, I understand your wariness towards me, but that's expected seeing as how I left the village once before. But I _did_ kill Orochimaru to come back to the village. You have to keep in mind I never hurt any of the Kohona ninja when I was a missing nin unless they got in the way of my aspiration." Sasuke paused for a moment before continuing, "You would surely fight for what you want so you should understand. I am willing to suffer whatever punishments you decide to give me as long as I'll eventually be able to be a ninja again."With this he fixed his gaze on Tsunade, a tiny shread of hope in his obsidian eyes.

Tsunade knew it was wrong, that it was immoral, and that it was just deceitful. She knew it would be one of her worst sins. That Sakura would never forgive her. That it could potentially hurt the people's view of her. But she just couldn't help it. She sighed looked back at the Uchiha with a troubled expression. Her inner turmoil was blatantly shown on her face. She sighed and looked back up to the anticipating soon-to-be ex-missing nin.

"Uchiha, current situations give me little choice. From this point on you are a gennin seeing as how you never passed the chunnin examinations. I'm fairly sure that the exam will be easy so you should raises through the ranks easily." She paused, giving him a mocking look, "But until the exams next year you will be doing D-ranked missions with a Jonin level ninja or higher. You will be escorted everywhere you go for six months and I will have ANBU watching your house for the next 3 months. But until I can find a supervisor, you will be in a holding cell in the prison. I'll call you back up here when I find one. And just to let you know, it may take a while, almost all of the available nin are on missions right now so you'll have to wait until they come back." She finished with a smirk. She watched him take in her decision and smiled inwardly. '_It's going to be worth it, I can tell.' _she thought. "Now get back to your cell Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked taken aback and unknowingly let some of his feelings in his voice, "H-hai Hokage-sama. Thank you so much!" he announced as he turned and stealthily exited the room. The sannin heard the sound of the ANBU ushering him back to his cell.

_'I wonder how Sakura will react, I should probably wait to tell her and make sure she's ready. This is going to be such a huge shock to her."_

She hesitated a moment and then grabbed her sake and drowned the uncertainty from her mind.

ELSEWHERE

Naruto raced through the streets, looking for a certain blue haired girl. His excitement was tangible; everyone who saw him pass knew what was happening. He could hear them talking to each other in low voices,

'_Did you hear, he brought THE Uchiha Sasuke back after five years?' _

'_He's back! Hinata will so happy!' _

'_Maybe he is able to be Hokage, he did bring Sasuke home'_

Naruto couldn't help but beam at all the people, he was so happy to be home! And he could see Hinata! _His_ Hinata! He swore to himself that whenever he got back he would propose to her and make her forever his.

Tonight he would go and see all the people he had missed so much and then he would go and take the longest nap of his life. He felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion but he had some priorities to take care of. After he saw Hinata he was going to talk to Tsunade baa-chan and make sure he could take Sasuke-teme with him tonight to see their friends. But now he had to make it to the Hyuuga compound before he died of anticipation.

LATER THAT DAY

The sound of raucous conversation could be heard well into the street from the restaurant the cluster of friends was at. Laughter echoed in the small establishment and the cheerfulness and excitement were almost suffocating in nature. But even though it was congested the atmosphere was joyous and exuberant.

"So guys_, _how much did you miss me and teme here?" Naruto's voice rang out. "Come on! Admit it! You guys were lost without us!" A bubbling laughter rang with these words. Ino was the first to speak.

"I have to say it was a lot quieter, not that I'm complaining! I'm going to miss the peace and quiet." A few other voices called out agreeing with her.

"I have to say without dickless here I had no one to train with." Sai's voice spoke up. Everyone just turned to look at him and admired that he actually _almost_ expressed emotion. But as quick as it was there, it was gone. He just looked at them and said "What?" in his normal tone of voice. Everyone with the exception of Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru shook their heads and sighed.

"Well at least now I have someone to hang out with! It's so boring around here! There's never anyone to train with!" came from Kiba.

Most of the people agreed with him and the lighthearted feeling of the reunion came back and stayed like that late into the night until something occurred to Sasuke. Taking a deep breath he asked the question he'd been wondering since he got home. "Where's Sakura?"

All at once the atmosphere plummeted. It seemed like every person with the exceptions of Sasuke and Naruto suddenly became uneasy. No one answered.

"Is she…is she…." Naruto stuttered. Thankfully, Hinata hurriedly said "No, no she's not dead." Both of the new arrivals sighed and visibly relaxed.

"Then where is she?" Naruto questioned. Many of the guests gave each other uneasy glances. One voice rang out "I think you should ask Hokage-sama, I don't think we should be telling you." Amazingly enough, the voice belonged to Shikamaru.

"I'd wait to ask her tomorrow though; she most likely wouldn't tell you anything at this hour. She'd just kick you out."

Both boys glanced at each other and made a silent agreement to go see Tsunade first thing in the morning the next day. Little did they know that they would be too late.

THE NEXT DAY 4AM.

The ring on Kisame's finger glowed an ominous shade as Pein contacted his. The Uchiha prodigy spared a quick glace to him nonverbally communicating to answer the call. Kisame nodded once and proceeded to make a few handsigns and activated the jutsu to speak with Leader. As the hologram of Pein flickered they exchanged quick greetings, obviously trying to get to the matter at hand.

"Kisame, Itachi" Pein acknowledged them, "Leader-sama" they chorused.

"Have you contacted her yet?" Pein inquired. Itachi spoke first, "The opportunity has yet to present itself." "But we will be commencing with the plan as soon as possible." Kisame interjected quickly. Pein glowered for a moment, dissatisfied. "Very well, you had better no disappoint me, we need her as soon as possible." And with that the message hazed and disappeared.

6AM

Sakura stirred as she began to wake, stretching like a cat. She let a small smile grace her lips and she yawned happily. Letting out a few contented noises she rolled out of bed, excited for the day for the first time in years. As she stood she noticed that the sun was shining abnormally bright and that it was a beautiful day outside. She walked into her bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub as the water started to run.

Isn't it funny how when you know you're going to die time seems to go that much faster? It's like everything speeds up until the moment of your death is staring you in the face. Sakura thought about this and abruptly turned off the water and ran out of her house. She felt the time literally wasting away and felt that she needed to use it to its best potential.

After about two hours of looking at her old favorite spots, she decided it was time for her to go home. Even on her return trip she was assaulted with vague memories. _'There's where Naruto took me on our first team outing after Sasuke left. That's the tree I used to practice chakra control on.' _She lowered her head and trudged a little bit slower to her destination.

Before she knew it she was standing right in front of her house and she was staring at the door. She let a small smile creep onto her face as she opened the door and walked to her bedroom. One staircase, turn left, third door on the right, and she stopped. She glanced around, wary for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. She shrugged and walked into the room.

Her eyes swiftly ran around the room, searching for something. _'There.' _She thought…her kunai. She picked it up and drifted to her bed. She sat and sat staring at the weapon. She experimentally drug it across the thin flesh in her arms, watching the crimson liquid run down her arm and staining her white sheets red. She did it again, and again, and again and each time she reveled in the liquid. Her life essence it seemed, running out of her body and covering everything with its warmth. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she held the kunai away from her body with both arms, and she plunged it into her chest, making sure to hit the vitals. Red blood began to flow freely, enveloping every inch of her. Her vision blurred and she could feel herself falling out of consciousness. She felt herself fall of the bed and her face hit the cold wooden floor as the liquid spread around her. In her final moments of clarity, she only heard three words.

'_What a waste'_

A/N I hoped you like it!!!!!! Next chapter Dei will make an appearance!!! Yayzzzzz! I will try to have it up by next Sunday…. Give or take a day or two. Please review...I need inspiration!!!! Send me some love…. And to the 4 people who did review… I 3 u guyzzzzzz!!!!! O.o

-DauntinglyHedonistic (DH!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Collision, A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto+me=no own-y

A/N… there seems to be some confusion...no Sakura is not emo, she just had what I like to call an 'emotional overload' She is still basically herself she just tried to get rid of her emotions when she joined the elite so she wouldn't die quite as fast…kks? …hope you enjoy the read….

RECAP

_Her eyes swiftly ran around the room, searching for something. 'There.' She thought…her kunai. She picked it up and drifted to her bed. She sat and sat staring at the weapon. She experimentally drug it across the thin flesh in her arms, watching the crimson liquid run down her arm and staining her white sheets red. She did it again, and again, and again and each time she reveled in the liquid. Her life essence it seemed, running out of her body and covering everything with its warmth. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she held the kunai away from her body with both arms, and she plunged it into her chest, making sure to hit the vitals. Red blood began to flow freely, enveloping every inch of her. Her vision blurred and she could feel herself falling out of consciousness. She felt herself fall off the bed and her face hit the cold wooden floor as the liquid spread around her. In her final moments of clarity, she only heard three words. _

'_What a waste'_

A pair of lovely emerald eyes flickered open to see a white, sterile room. She sat still for a moment to let her eyes focus. _'Where am I?' _She wondered_. _She picked up her head and studied everything she could see. The room was completely white and simply furnished. She could quite easily tell it was a hospital room from the bars on the side of the bed and the cheap furniture. Finding no harm she let herself relax slightly. Every ninja knew you were to never relax fully in unknown territory, it was even taught at the academy.

Just then, Sakura realized her hair must been a mess from lying in a bed for some time. She began to lift her arm to brush the stray hair out of her face when she felt a sharp tug on her wrist. She glanced down only to let out an anguished groan. _'Damn it all! Restraints! You have got to be kidding me!'_ The cherry blossom yelled out in her mind. She tried to summon her chakra to break the restraints, only to fail. She then realized that her body felt oddly hollow. It took her a moment to figure out why. She could no longer feel any chakra in her body! The woman knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. She attempted to focus her chakra in her forearm but couldn't. She tried again with the same result. Then it hit her, the restraints weren't normal, they were chakra restraints! She moaned and threw her head into the pillow again.

It was then she realized there was a searing pain flashing through her chest and a lesser, but equally annoying pain in her arms. Sparing a glance, she discovered that her arms were bandaged and from what she could see so was her chest. She wanted to get a better look but there was a blanket covering half of her torso and the rest of her lower body. She sighed and dropped her head back, glaring out into space.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard footsteps leading down the corridor that must have led to her room. She tilted her face towards the door in the corner of the room. She concentrated all her focus onto that door. She felt…uneasy at the approach and that alone would have made her hyperaware had she not been restrained to a hospital bed. The footsteps came to a halt outside the door and a few seconds and a muted sigh could be heard. Just then, ever so slowly, the doorknob shook a little and then began to turn hesitantly. Finally, it clicked into its place. A moment passed by and the door squeaked open, the hinges protesting at a startling volume. A blond haired woman walked into the room, anxiety written across her features. Seeing that Sakura was awake, the gaze hardened in an instant, any and all hint of emotion was immediately concealed. Tsunade was obviously in a very foul mood and all of her fury seemed to be directed at Sakura. The young woman almost flinched but managed to resist the urge. She hardened her glare to meet the eyes of her sensei.

"What the _FUCK_ were you thinking? You would have killed yourself if I hadn't sent Kakashi to find out why you didn't show up to work! He found you lying in a puddle of you own blood and barely breathing! You have no idea how scared I was!" The kuniochi shouted at the girl. Sakura just stared at her, unblinking.

"What did you think I was trying to do?" she retorted scornfully. She mentally noted that the coolness of her chakra was starting to reappear in her system, although she wasn't quite sure why. Tsunade just stared at her with a look of horror.

"If you just admitted to trying to commit suicide you will lose the title of shinobi."

"And so what if I do? You're going to lock me up in an asylum? Huh? Is that your ingenious plan? Lock me up because I've become a liability to the village? Because I'm stronger than you and you're afraid of me?" Sakura sneered at the older woman. "I know all about that plan, I heard you discussing it with the elders a few weeks ago. You can't kill me, no one in this pathetic excuse for a village can!"

Tsunade just stared at the girl and muttered "How did you find out? I would have sensed you if you were anywhere near us!"

"Are you really that sure?" Sakura questioned. "Or are you just so far behind my skills that you didn't even notice?"

Tsunade openly blanched at the girl and muttered "I can't handle this by myself" and exited the room very hastily. Sakura just lay there smirking at the door.

And with that she focused the small amount of chakra she had mysteriously regained and broke the restraints. She guesses that the chakra restraints allowed a small amount of chakra to the person so that they're body could still function. Whoever came up with that idea never met someone like Sakura, with perfect chakra control. The metal easily cracked under her strength and she threw the small pieces of metal on the floor before rising from the bed. She quietly crept towards the window and sought out an escape route. She mentally made a mad and quickly got dressed into her bloody clothes from when she first came in; they had been sitting on top of her small bedside table.

When she finished dressing she leapt out of the third story window and plummeted to the street side. A few pedestrians gave her a glance as they passed but none of them said anything. She scanned the area and darted off in the direction of her house. As she travelled she saw a few of her old friends, but they never noticed her. She finally reached her home and she didn't even bother with the door. She ran straight up the side of the building and into her bedroom. She pointedly ignored the large puddle of dried blood covered in footprints at the base of her bed.

She went right to her closet grabbed a bag. There was no way she was staying here. Obviously Kami-sama didn't want her to die yet so she was going to make a run for it. She hoped she'd be able to get out before Tsunade realized she was gone. As she randomly started grabbing clothes and weapons in her bag she began to formulate a plan in her mind for after she left the village. She grabbed her half filled bag and ran to the kitchen and started to shove rations in it. Finally she raced to the bathroom and grabbed as many pills as she could fit in her bag and grabbed a kunai. She changed her clothes into clean ones and zipped up her bag. She grabbed some soldier pills from her counter and swallowed them with no water.

She then grabbed her forehead protector and took the kunai in her hand. With one sure movement of her kunai there was a slash through the leaf symbol. And her fate was sealed. Sakura tied it around her neck, putting it on display. She threw her bag over her shoulder and relished in the feeling of her chakra being restored. And with that she jumped out her window and tore towards the gates.

In her head she was reciting half a million different prayers to Kami that she would make it through there before the guards would be notified. But with her luck that was impossible. There were at least 15 people standing at the gate, all armed, all ANBU. Groaning outwardly Sakura cursed her wretched luck and began making handsigns.  
Suddenly there were millions of cherry blossoms surrounding her, each edge sharpened like a knife. They created a shield to Sakura while flying out to give her opponents nearly lethal wounds. As she expected, a few of the more experienced shinobi managed to get through, five of them to be exact. Sakura readied herself into an offensive position and prepared for any oncoming attacks. One of the shinobi, she didn't recognize, charged at her while creating a massive ball of flames in one hand. He thrust it forward and Sakura barely dodged it. She did a back flip and then punched the ground with her chakra-enabled strength. The ground under her enemies' feet cracked and splintered and caved in on itself. Where they were standing only seconds ago was now a seemingly bottomless pit. She glanced around, looking for the unconscious bodies of the nin that fell to her earlier attack. She counted, and counted again, and again. She could only see nine bodies. She did the math in her head. There had been fifteen to start with; five were in the hole so there should be ten above ground. She crouched down, anticipating an attack. The last shinobi seemingly appeared out of nowhere and tried to thrust a kunai into her abdomen. She easily dodged and threw a chakra-enhanced punch at the unsuspecting ninja. It hit him dead on and he flew backward two hundred feet, until he slid to a stop. He was obviously out for the count. She managed to fix the gaping hole in the ground and threw the ninjas towards their fallen comrades.

There were now fifteen bodies laying in the ground unconscious, complements of Sakura. The kunoichi surveyed the battleground with a small feeling if satisfaction. She gave them one remorseful look and walked away, completely unscathed. She bowed her head as she walked away from the village that no longer wanted her. Away from the only place she had ever known.

Tsunade put her face into her hands as she leaned onto her desk. _'How could she leave! She's a danger to every shinobi from this village. She needs to be eliminated.' _She drawled in her mind. Just then a knock sounded on her door and she wearily lifted her face up to see it. "Enter" She called out. The door burst open to reveal Team Seven minus Kakashi. For a moment all the Hokage could do was gape at them because they actually used a door.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Naruto demanded loudly. It took Tsunade a moment to answer,

"Where is who?" She asked, obviously drunk.

"Sakura-chan! Where is she?" Tsunade stilled for a moment before abruptly becoming serious.

"She's gone" was her simple reply.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? She's not dead so where is she?" The demon container demanded.

"She tried to commit suicide yesterday afternoon but Kakashi found her and brought her in before she died. But early this morning she woke up and admitted to attempting suicide, which you all know means she was to be stripped of her ninja ranking, so she defected. I just sent three teams of hunter-nins after her to try to retrieve her, though I doubt they'll get her. She's far too powerful but I can't spare any more shinobi and I'm not sending any of you. She'll probably try to kill you all." The Hokage admitted.

"Why would she do that? We're teammates! Doesn't that matter to her?"

"It didn't matter to you."

"Wait, What? Of course it mattered to me!"

"Then why did you leave her all alone here for five years? And by the way, she is no longer is part of Team Seven. She is one of my specialty nins, so I cannot tell you anymore than that, just that she's not the person you remember. She's not even comparable to the person you used to know."

"That's different! I left for the team! I didn't abandon it! And what do you mean she's not on our team or the same person? Sakura-chan will always be Sakura-chan!"

"That's not the ways she sees it, she thought that you left her here because she was too weak to keep up with you. And ask Kakashi, he'll explain to you how she's changed."

Sasuke then chose to speak. "How is she going to last against those hunter nins? They almost caught me half a dozen times."

"Sakura is…_was_ the strongest shinobi in Kohona. She surpassed me years ago and is in every bingo book on the continent. She won't be caught by the likes of hunter nins. They won't even be a warm-up to her." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke just stared at her like she was crazy while Naruto's mouth was agape as he stared bug-eyed at her. Sai kept his usual face because he already knew this; he just didn't feel like telling the two idiots.

A large explosion rocked the ground and a mushroom cloud emerged into the sky. Deidara smirked in satisfaction at his beautiful artwork. There was a small tremor that passed through the air and then random bits of debris were thrown to the ground. His smirk grew as the wind tore through the trees, ripping many leaves off their branches. As he reveled in the beauty of his creation he felt the all too familiar chakra gather in his ring. The explosions expert grumbled in annoyance that he could no longer admire his work. Resigning himself, he created the hand seals and activated the communications jutsu. The always hazy image of Pein appeared in front of him with a grim expression on his face. Deidara bowed respectfully at the holographic image.

"Leader-sama" He greeted. There was a moment of hesitation before Pein finally spoke.

"I take it you have heard of the defection on one Miss Haruno Sakura, am I correct?"

"She was a Kohona shinobi as well as the killer of Sasori, was she not?"

"She was all of these things and more. I need you to replace Itachi and Kisame on their mission. They had falsely assumed that Haruno was dead while she was not. Your mission is to recover her and bring her to HQ. You should be able to locate her near the southern border of Fire. You are to recruit her by any means necessary; she is the prime candidate to fill Tobi's old position before he died. Sin other words; she will be your new partner. If she puts up a fight and subdue her as necessary. That is all." Deidara could only stare at the Rinnegan user for a few moments and then hesitantly mutter "Hai."

The imaged flickered then faded leaving a slightly annoyed Deidara staring at empty space. He had to have another partner. It wasn't that partners were necessarily bad, it's just every one he seems to get always dies. He groaned aloud in frustration and crated a large clay bird to fly on. This day was going straight to Hell.

Hope you liked! Review and give me some pointers! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

D.H.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me No Own**

The wind rustled the leaves on the tree branches as it rippled through the forest. Sakuras hair whipped in her face and tangled itself together in the breeze. It was her second month as a nuke nin. She hadn't had a good meal or a decent sleep since she first left Kohona. She was currently in Mist, trying to make a quick buck so she could afford a hotel room. She was so sick of sleeping on the ground every single night. She peered thought the leaves of the tree she was perched in and watched the unsuspecting hunter nins beneath her.

It was times like this she was thankful for her elite training. After all those torturous training regimens and the exhaustion that accompanied her constant missions she had adapted to being pushed to the limit and became capable of defending herself in even the most strenuous situations. The young cherry blossom lowered herself down the tree silently and prepared to pounce on the hunter nins beneath her. She reached into her weapons pouch and grasped a kunai in between her fingers. She twirled it around aimlessly before picking her target and throwing the weapon full speed. It made contact with a dull thud into the shinobi's jugular and said shinobi fell forward onto his knees with a gasp before going completely limp. The other hunter nins hurriedly scanned the area looking for their assailant.

Sakura leaned forward with a predatory glint in her eyes. This was her hunt and these nin were her prey. This primal emotion boiled to the top and spilled over. An feral snarl ripped from her seemly harmless body. Innocent as she may look she was still one of the best shinobi in the world.

She started forming hand seals so fast it would just appear a blur to anyone without sharingon eyes. From her cover in the trees multiple shadow clones if her shuriken hurled relentlessly towards her enemies. The sound of metal meeting flesh rang throughout the clearing and the nins all collapsed unmoving onto the blood stained grass.

The cherry blossom leapt from her cover and surveyed the damage she caused with a small smirk of satisfaction. Walking up to one of the fallen shinobi she contemplated that she could no longer stay in the area because she knew that more ninja would follow her because of her victory here. She sighed and nudged the shinobi with a black painted toe. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice the small rising and falling of his chest even with her medicinal training.

_'I almost wish I had a place to stay permanently but I know that my power will just be wasted just like it was in Kohona. But running from foolish weak ninja is just becoming a pain. Ughhh this is getting ridiculous._

She turned to leave and began to stalk away deep in thought.

_'I wonder if those hypocrites back in Kohona even gave up on me. Nah, they probably just abandoned me like Naruto and Sasuke. I don't blame them though, I'm just worthless. I almost wish I had died earlier but I now have the oppertunity to hurt those people I used to call friends like they hurt me.'_

Her steps faltered for a moment with this thought. And that was all the time it took. A rusty and battered blade found itself lodged in Sakuras chest, narrowly missing her heart. She gaped at the protruding metal before gasping in pain and shock. It tore itself farther through her earning a small cry of pain from the kunoichi. The woman turned her head to see who it was but her vision was blurring around the corners and she began experiencing vertigo. The teen could only make out a blurry outline before her head swam. Her eyes refused to focus but she could sense a small chakra enveloping the attackers entire body. She was willing to bet all that was left of her money that it was a henge. She tottered for a moment before falling to her knees on the ground. Sakura gathered her healing chakra around the sword and tried to repair the damage around the sword to no avail. Every time she would focus it to the wound a current of electricity would surge through her body in a sickening way. _'Poisen.'_ She thought before the weapon gave one more shock and her consciousness faded.

After what seemed like an eternity the feeling in the tips of her fingers began to come back as well as the feeling in her toes. Sakura had regained her consciousness hours ago but found herself unable to move any part of her body. Recently though, she'd been able to gain some sensation on parts of her person. But right now she was beyond pissed off, she was seething. If emotions were lethal everyone in a ten mile radius would be skewered and burning alive.

Slowly, about twenty minutes later, the feeling in most of her hands had returned. But with the sensation came the pain. The most likely cause was the multiple lacerations that came with the fight, she mused as she faded into a state of meditation to regain her chakra.

After what felt like hours Sakura felt a disturbance in the room she was in. She also realized that she could finally feel all of her body and with that came a scalding pain so severe that it almost felt numbing. She slowly cracked open one eye and let the blinding light seep into her vision. She glanced around the room she appeared to be in. There was a small desk in a corner and a large doorway leading into what appeared to be a bathroom. She was on a fairly large sized bed with black and red blankets on it. An outline of a figure focused into her view and Sakura guessed it was most likely the person who impaled her with a poisoned blade. It was then that she realized that even thought the blade was poisoned she wasn't dead so whoever was standing above her had either previously owned the antidote or managed to make one.

Her vision finally cleared enough for her to make out the figure dressed in a thick black cloak with red clouds artfully positioned on its epidermis. Her eyes slowly made their way up the persons body until she reached his face. She raked her gaze over the blond hair half tied into a topknot on the uppermost part of his head. She took note of the forelock of blond hair covering what appeared to be a scope. His pupils were far too large for a normal person and she swore she could see the pulse on his neck beating a near deadly pace. Her mind was dragging behind pitifully as she tried to remember who this man was and were she had seen him before. And then it crashed upon her with a fury. It was Deidara the artist-bomber of the Akatsuki!

Her breathing became erratic with the new knowledge and her heartbeat began to pound in her ears. There was no way, absolutely no way that she could possibly get away with the amount of chakra and fighting was completely out of the question. Even with her near perfect chakra control and talent she couldn't take on an Akatsuki member with almost nothing in her reserves and barely able to move.

Her eyes locked with his and for the first time in a long time she felt something other than pain, _fear._ She could feel the tendrils of the forbidden emotion winding and rooting themselves in her psyche. She could actually feel it clouding her mind and affecting her calculating nature and making her feel impulsive. She instinctive fight or flight response chose that moment to kick in and she felt the adrenaline begin pumping into her system. Her body readied itself for any and all possible outcomes and she began pooling the little chakra left in her system.

She narrowed her eyes growled deep in her throat. "What do you want?" She spat at him, words laced with anger and spite. No response came as the silence grew thicker and thicker until it reached suffocating levels. Sakura narrowed her eyes further in a silent challenge.

"You're here to become part of the Akatsuki, yeah. It was my mission to capture you and bring you back here in more or less in one piece." He said while his eyes slowly grazed down her body with an examining look to them. "And it looks like I did a good enough job of that, yeah."

"A-akatsuki? Are you kidding me? What could you possibly want me for? And better yet, what's there for me?" she accused with a death glare to rival any Uchiha's.

"Yes Akatsuki, we need a medic and you're the best there is and you're also the most powerful missing nin in exsistance right now outside of this organization. And we're offering you a place to sleep with good pay and exciting missions." The blond said with a serious face.

"Sorry blondie but joining Akatsuki is on my top ten things-never-to-do-no-matter-what list, in fact it's top two. Go figure. And I'm perfectly able to take care of myself thank. you. very. much." She growled with a sour tone while still continuing the death glare.

"You don't have a choice in the matter,yeah. No matter what you do I will still find you and drag your mutilated remains back to the base. You can pick, yeah." The bomber told the cherry blossom.

Sakura looked at her feet, deep in thought. If she was to join the Akatsuki she may have to aid in Naruto's ultimate demise but if she was not to join they may find her and kill her. She did enjoy being alone and not having to deal with anyone other than herself but at times she felt herself craving human conversation. The ultimatum battled itself out in her mind. _To join or not to join...To join or not to join...To join or not to join..._ The mantra echoed in her head taunting her. She violently shook her head to rid her self it to give her room to think clearly. And then the blondes words swam to the surface of her chaotic thoughts. 'You don't have a choice...' This lit up a spark of indignation but Sakura chose to ignore it. She made her decision before she had a chance to doubt herself.

"I have an answer." She stated with finality while Deidara just looked at her expectantly. She inhaled deeply and answered him. "My answer is yes, I will join. I figure that I've already done almost everything on my things-never-to-do-no-matter-what list except sleeping with a teammate. So I figure what's one more rule broken?"

Deidara shook his head exasperated at the kuniochi's reasoning. "All right then, but are you sure? When you get in you can't get back out."

Sakura nodded, "Positive." she said with conviction.

"Alright, you'll meet with the leader tomorrow at noon. Be prepared, he may assess you while you're there so rest up as much as you can today. Do not leave this room for any reason." With that the blond turned tail and walked out the door without another glance back.

After what seemed like hours a repeated clanking sound echoed through the room snapping Sakura from a daze she didn't even know she was in. Her head whipped towards the sound and she stood up quickly to answer her door even though she hadn't the slighted clue as to who it was. Pausing in front of the door, she made a mental list of who she hoped it wasn't. Her hand grasped the doorknob and she slowly turned it fully. A traitorous screech came from the old hinges and Sakura briefly wondered why it didn't squeak when Deidara had opened it. She mentally shrugged and opened the door the whole way. Standing in her door way was one uchiha Itachi. Sakura cursed the high heavens and glared at the number one person she didn't want to see.

"What do you want?" she demanded in an exasperated tone, very annoyed at the appearance of the genius.

The Uchiha's gaze slowly made its way up her bloodied and beaten body until he made eye contact. She belatedly realized that he was a full head taller than she was.

"Hn"

At that moment the young kunoichi withed she had a weapon just so she could tear out his vocal chords. he didn't use them anyway, I mean come on! He was just like his brother, monosyllabic answers. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Pardon Uchiha-san I didn't quite catch that." she hissed.

The Uchiha gave her an emotionless stare that she wholeheartedly returned. She gladly realized that she wasn't just winning the battle of the emotionless, she was crushing him.

"Hn" he said again but she swore she heard some hesitance in the answer. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Either you tell me now or when I'm a member I can hurt you then." And with that she gave him her patented death glare.

"Leader-sama decided that he would like to see you now as opposed to tomorrow. Then yourself up and Deidara will be here in fifteen minutes to take you to the meeting room for your initiation." he replied stonically.

"Alright, I'll see you then. And I'll bring a dictionary just for you!" She said with heavy sarcasm as he turned around an left. Her mood became drastically better when he handed her a pile of clothes. Clewan clothes and a shower! She almost smiled to herself.

"Thank you Uchiha-san!" she called after his retreating form. He grunted in reply. Turning her attention back to the pile of clothes she took a quick inventory. There was a shorter version of the standard Akatsuki cloak, undergarments, a black mini skirt made out of a leathery material and a crimson sleeveless kimono-like top made out of a beautiful material. There was also a pair of black and red striped armsocks and a pair of black and red striped thigh-high socks. Looks like someone also specialized with fashion instead of jutsus.

And she turned her attention back to the shower.

**So how will the meeting go? Only I know! I'll try to update soon but its getting harder the closer I get to the end of my school semester. *sigh* I'll try to get the net one up in the next month..... REVIEW!**


End file.
